Autumn & Winter
by lyanne17
Summary: Ga Eul and Gyeoul are twins. They were different in many things. One thing they have in common is the man they love.


_**Prologue:**_

Ga Eul went to the park that afternoon. She sat on the bench right before the fountain.

"You look sad" she heard a voice not far from where she was sitting. She looked towards the direction from where the voice came from.

"Woo Bin sunbae" she was surprised to see him that these were the only words she could say.

"I know you have a problem. You could tell me about it if you want" Woo Bin said as he sat beside her.

"You could tell, huh?" she said turning her head to face the fountain in front of her.

"Whatever your problem is, I'm willing to listen."

She didn't answer him.

"It's fine if you don't want to…"

"I love him." He was not able to continue what he was about to say when Ga Eul cut him off."There's this certain guy who I happen to love but is already taken by someone else"

"Then I guess I'm in the same state as you are"

"You are?" she can't seem to believe what she heard.

"Yes" his face looked sad "I love this girl yet she loves another guy." The expression on his face changed from sadness to a bigger one "But I know that the guy doesn't love her back."

"Good for you. You know you still have a chance with her," she said in a supportive tone "opposite with me"

"Are you saying you give up?"

"Not that I could do anything about it"

"And you just agree to give him away?"

"If that makes him happy, then I will. Getting him means hurting the girl. And hurting the girl hurts him, too. I don't want to hurt him."

"He let out a soft chuckle and said "Smart people really are stupid when it comes to love"

She smiled at his statement and turned to look at him. "There are some things that you don't need to be smart at. Love is one of these things. In order to be happy in the end, all you need is to be wise. That, and only that."

"How come? The saying says 'NEVER MIND' When it comes to things like these, shouldn't you follow your heart instead of your mind?" he said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha, funny sunbae. But the heart does not have anything to do with love. The brain is responsible for all emotions. All that the heart does is to pump blood all over the body. It's ridiculous to say to follow your heart rather than your mind when it comes to love because it is the brain that makes you feel love."

"Woah! That's too scientific." They both laughed at what he said. "So you think letting him go is a wise decision?" Their expressions became serious once again.

"I think it's the best for everyone. I don't want to cause trouble to other people."

"What if that guy loves you instead of her?"

"I wish that could be true." She said with a gloomy expression marked on her face.

"Ga Eul yang, you should be open to all possibilities. What if he really does love you?"

"Are you saying that he might not love her back but because he's afraid of hurting her, he couldn't tell her the truth?"

"Some kinda like that" he smiled at her "so, are you sure about you're your decision?"

"I don't know"

"Ga Eul yang, come to think of it. What if he's your soulmate?"

"If that's the case, I'm sure fate will make a way to bring the two of us back together."

"Okay. If letting him go is what you think is right, I will support you then."

"Thank you, sunbae" she smiled back at him "let's see who gets a happy ending."

"It's obviously either one of us, both of us, or none of us. But remember Ga Eul yang, it's us who made our decisions and we shouldn't blame anybody else in case we end up crying."

"Don't worry sunbae, I will not blame you if I won't get that happy ending."

"The two of them laughed.

"I gotta go now, Ga Eul yang. Nice talk with you." He said as he stood from the bench they were sitting on. "Bye!"

"Bye Woo Bin sunbae. I'm glad I had this talk with you, too."

As soon as Woo Bin left, she also went home.

* * *

She was lying on her bed that night still thinking about what they talked about earlier.

"Woo Bin sunbae might be right but I can't afford seeing my beloved sister in pain. I know I have caused her to cry many times before. That's the main reason why I gave her everything I can just to make her happy. I don't want her to hate me." She sighed. "So my decision is final then, I should forget him."


End file.
